Out Too Late
by Blank-Picture
Summary: Violet eyes sparkled. A small stroke of a smile, almost mischievous, graced his face.  Vash always forgot how much Roderich could change when music was involved. Forgot it, but he loved it. Edelweiss drabble oneshot thing.


**Just a little drabble I did for a Hetalia secret ****Santa. It was a request, so I had never really been into this pairing, so it might be really Out of Character and wrong. Sorry bout that.**

**Also, since it was Secret Santa it has Christmas in it. Sorry again.**

**Don't know why I only put it up now...**

**ANYWAY. Reviews make my day, no matter how short, so if you would review I would love you.**

* * *

"You shouldn't have stayed out so long." Roderich sighed, draping another blanket over Vash's shoulders.

"You would have stayed out as well if you thought someone was sneaking around your territory..."

"No, Vash, I wouldn't. Firstly because I am nowhere near as hostile as you and secondly because it was below freezing temperature last night and I possess a conscience that tells me it's a bad idea to sit out in the snow for 5 hours."

"Hmph." The Swiss nation looked away.

"Vash, normally, I'd be more accepting of this sort of thing, but on Christmas eve?"

Vash's gaze lingered grouchily on a particularly interesting spot on the wall as Roderich sat down on the other side of the sofa, shaking his head slightly.

"Do you need anything else? A drink? Something to eat?" Roderich offered, his voice now gentle rather than reprimanding. Vash turned his head back to him.

"No. I'm fine Roderich, honestly."

Austria allowed his face to relax into a small but warm smile, violet eyes loosing the worry that lay there. Vash started to say something else, but was consumed by a violent coughing fit, bringing his head down to his chest and hugging his torso tightly. Roderich was quick, his eyes now brimming with worry once again as he jolted to Switzerland's side, rubbing his back soothingly and mumbling comforting words against his ear.

As the coughing died down, his irregular breathing coupled with Roderich's hot breath on his ear left him reeling in dizziness. He waved Roderich off, who wore a frown of disapproval at this. Vash waited a minute to catch his breath and clear his throat before speaking again.

"M'fine. Sorry, got something in my throat." He tried a small smile and a shrug of his shoulders, but even this was a small chore as his breaths were still laboured and his face prickly hot.

Roderich watched the uneven, heavy rise and fall of Vash's chest and frowned again. He reached over to a glass of water on the side table and passed it to Vash, who accepted it cautiously.

"Sip it. Don't gulp; it might make you feel worse."

"I know how to drink, Roderich."

"Then demonstrate."

Vash gave a slightly exasperated sigh and brought the cool glass to his lips, tilting a small flow of water into his mouth. His throat burned upon the contact of the chilly substance, and a metallic taste overcame his mouth. He furrowed his brows and squeezed his eyes shut; attempting to swallow the small quantity of water he had taken.

"Something warmer, perhaps?" Austria offered, seeing the uncomfortable expression the Swiss had put on. Vash blushed and looked away, shaking his head a little and opening his mouth to reject the offer. At this, Roderich stood up, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Vash's forehead, who blushed and fidgeted in return, but didn't push him away.

"Please, don't make a fuss, I'm only trying to take care of you. You are sick, _mein liebling_." He murmured against the heated skin.

Vash grumbled at the last two words, turning his head and mumbling something about stupid pet names, but the intensity of Roderich's gaze remained.

"Please Vash."

Vash turned up to his Austrian lover, green eyes mixing with violet. A moment of silence lay humid in the air, until Vash bowed his head, nodding, his fair hair brushing Roderich's lips gently who, in return, smiled against the pale locks, getting up swiftly, pecking the little Swiss on the lips and disappearing into the kitchen, across the room.

It took Vash a few seconds to realise the absence of the Austrian's affection surrounding him.

"Don't think this makes me weak!" He called after him.

"I would never." Roderich called back, his voice gentle despite the volume.

"Well... good."

A soft chuckle echoed around the kitchen.

Roderich emerged a minute later wielding a steaming mug which he set down on the table. Vash picked it up and smelt it. It smelt sweet but bitter at the same time, lively but soothing.

"What is this?"

"Lemon and honey. It will help your throat more than anything."

"Warm water would have been fine..."

"Not when you're sick, Vash."

Vash nodded his thanks and held the cup in front of this mouth, blowing over the hot liquid. Roderich sat down across from him on the piano stool. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, Vash sipping his drink and Roderich getting up every now and then to tidy a few things away, a murmured apology every now and then about the state of the house.

After a while, Vash grew fidgety, the silence overcoming his comfort. His eyes began to follow Roderich around the room. He looked... nice when he was walking. He was only putting things in drawers and such, but still, he sort of glided about, as if held by a rhythm. Maybe it was because his head was so full of music all the time, it flowed into his person. Austria _was_ music. Music that Vash... didn't mind. It was different. Sometimes soothing, sometimes exciting, especially when Roderich played it, and when you've been playing for as long as he has, anything sounded amazing.

So, music wasn't always for sissies. He liked it sometimes. Like now.

"Hey, Roderich?"

Roderich turned on his heel, cocking a bow with a quizzical countenance on as he faced his unexpected interruption from ordering a pile of sheets on the desk.

"Sorry. Could you... would you, play..."

Violet eyes sparkled. A small stroke of a smile, almost mischievous, graced his face. Vash always forgot how much Roderich could change when music was involved. Forgot it, but he loved it.

The Austrian began to move, only not to the piano, straight to Vash, a determined but playful look sparkling in his eyes.

"W-what...?"

Roderich only smiled and lent down so his face was only inches from Vash's, deep purple mingling with emerald.

"You never ask me to play."

"So? Doesn't mean I don't like it..."

Roderich laughed a little, his warm breath ghosting Vash's cheeks. Vash wanted to look away, he felt slightly embarrassed, but the hypnotism of those eyes overcame him.

"You can be so cute, Vash." He said, still smiling gently, voice calm.

The Swiss nations eyes widened and his cheeks flushed, but he still couldn't pull away from those tragically beautiful orbs. Those eyes so filled with adoration. He wanted to protest to this statement, but before he could compose himself, his conscious thought was thrown out the window as he felt soft lips feather his own.

He waited a moment before completely surrendering himself, pushing his own lips forward to meet those which patiently waited. At this signal, Roderich brought a hand up and rested it on Vash's cheek, increasing the intimacy of the moment as he passionately claimed the Swiss's lips.

Vash kissed back with a new found strength, his illness and aches seemingly faded away for the moment. He brought his hand up to run his fingers through the chocolate locks above him, tugging slightly at the strands at the back, a subtle hint that he was okay to carry on.

Roderich ghosted his tongue lightly over Vash's lip, who willingly complied, opening his mouth and allowing Roderich in, meeting with his own tongue. The tow wet muscles twined with each other, dancing gracefully and creating some familiar passion between the two.

After a while, Vash had to pull back for air, panting slightly, shallow breath mingling with Roderich's.

His eyes drifted open (god knows at what point they had closed) and gazed devotedly into his Austrian lovers.

"Will you play for me?" He said, his voice just a breath across Roderich's lips, hands sliding down his back, dipping into the small.

"I'd be delighted." He smiled. Rising from his position in front of Vash, finger lingering in the golden silk of his hair. He stepped backwards slowly, his eyes not leaving Vash's until the last moment where the dropped to the piano.

His expression changed. The smile dropped from his mouth, but his eyes still glimmered with it. He looked calm, serene as he sat in front of it.

Vash straightened and leant forward without realising it. A sudden anticipation pulsing through him. How did he always do this? Made him feel like he was about to fire a gun into the wilderness, the crazy adrenalin rush you feel just before you pull the trigger. It increased as the Austrian placed his hands gently on the keys. A glance over the shoulder. Roderich knew how his music could affect Vash and smiled knowingly at seeing his tense posture. Vash blushed and lent back.

"Just play, Roderich."

Austria closed his eyes and nodded, his smile still hinted at the corners of his mouth, head down in a mock bow.

"As you wish."

As Austria turned back, Vash smirked to himself. He was the only one who ever _really_ saw Austria like this, more playful than his every day self, but not as spiteful as when in war. Although the Swiss preferred to keep his distance during war. He hated how everyone changed, how they completely disregarded all trust and friendship previously built up.

So he remained neutral, but hostile. Protective, not assertive. That way, he would always be there to help those close to him, if need be, but wouldn't be roped into unnecessary wars. Wars had a tricky way of turning friends and allies against each other; it was their bosses decision who to fight, not a nation's, not whom it affects the most. He had seen too many friends forced to fight, it had happened to Francis, Antonio and Gilbert, he sure as hell didn't want it to happen to him.

If Lili or Roderich needed defending, he could help, but he could never go up _against_ a friend.

Vash's glazed over eyes snapped back into focus as he was pulled from his thoughts by the first note of the piano, hanging elegantly in the air. His raised his head to watch the slender fingers glide over the keys, gracing a few on the way. His previous troubles of mind forgotten, the anticipation for the start of the song overtook him.

He waited. His eyes trained on Roderich's hands with intense concentration. A few moments passed, and Vash was about to open his mouth to say something, but the words tripped on the tip of his tongue as the silence was shattered in a beautiful sequence of tinkling notes.

Vash melted into the cushions behind him, suddenly so very relaxed, he allowed the sounds to caress his mind and wash over him. His eyelids became heavy, closing in his state of paradise, only cracking open now and then to witness the graceful sight in front of him. His serious aura gradually slipped away until he was in an utter state of bliss.

This made it slightly difficult to stay awake. He felt sleep waves overcoming his apathetic body, coaxing him slowly to the land of nod. He fought to stay awake, emerald orbs fighting back to follow the skilled hands of the only one he wanted to see, but those hands were the very instigators of his slumber, and so they only hypnotised him further. The last thing he saw before he fell into the warm embrace of unconsciousness was the flash-fire of amethyst glancing over to him and smiling warmly.

Roderich promptly finished the piece and walked over to Vash, pulling the blankets to cover his small frame fully. He still looked weak, as he was ill, but he looked so sweet. No frowning or disapproving glances or stony seriousness. He felt his heart swell within the knowledge that he was the only one who ever saw Vash like this.

He gently shifted the little Swiss man to make room for him to slide down next to him. Vash made a small moan at this, but leaned into the Austrians warmth nevertheless. Roderich smiled and lent down to kiss the smaller nation's forehead. This shook Vash into some stage of wake, only enough for him to murmur against the Austrians chest.

"Danke."

Roderich smiled and tugged him closer, hand falling loosely around his waist to let him know he was there, mouth leaning down to whisper into his ear.

"Fröhliche Weihnachten, Schweiz."


End file.
